Life must go on
by Dimitrisgal4ever
Summary: This world can be a very cruel place but life must go on...
1. Samantha?

As I start for me normal run l stop to see a old friend.  
"Sammy? Is it you I see there?"  
"Holly shit!Rose!" She said Samantha was a Gruadian l met on a mission,a long time we are still good friends and I cannot belive that I'm seeing her never the less I've missed her so much if Lissa was'nt my best friend then she would have been.  
But her charge wanted to go travel the world with her in tow ...so yeah she got stuck with it.  
But Lissa and Christian were seeing...When I say him I mean Dimitri sense he left for that Bitch(AKA Tasha.I refuse to call her by her real name)Samatha knew everything about it and even sometimes when we were not with our charges we would call and talk for hours on was also like a sister to me we have'nt known each other as long as me and Lissa but still.  
"I'm so glad I caught you here,you going to the Gym?" She gushes "Yeah,wanna spar?"  
"Your on but I wanna run first."  
"'Kay me too." I said as we walk out to the track We run and i'd asked why she wasn 't her charge,don't get me wrong I'm so,so glad she's here but i wanted to it turns out that her charge wanted to stay!Afterward,we has know idea what she signed up for and NO holding back.  
It looks that Eddie came in just as we were about to just sits dow and enjoys the he knows it's going to be a close were both about same waight,we are both 5'7, last but not least,we are both very badass,very,very badass She bens her knees,I've learnd thats a bad pick ,but don't tell her.I just stood there evening out my balance on my feet to make it hard to take me down.I stood there for about 2 mins then she was the first one to TRY to hit.I simply side steped it,nothin' I could'nt handle.  
This time I was the one trying to hit her I did,a little,but more like did this for about 20 mins thats whe I fainlly got through.I jumped right on to her back kicked her in the back of the knee and she lost her balance and went down.I pinned her it was over.  
"Not bad at all." Samantha said as if she was a master at the art of fighting!  
"Uh huh."  
Eddie was tossing us a bottle of water when I walked up to him and slapped his back,causeing him to spew his water all over damn funny.  
"What the hell?" He asked "What was that for?"  
"Um for dumping me into the pool with full clothes."  
"Oh." he said and turned smug.  
"But it WAS funny." I gave him a look that said 'the fuck it was'  
After that we all went to the cafe and got us some was early fall but getting cold already in Russia.I looked at the clock to see the time.  
"Shit Lissa and Chris are going to be home in 30 kmins go Sammy meet me at Lissa's room later,'kay?"

I ran to the air strip see them getting off early,or I'm came gave me a huge they'd been gone for 2 weeks and I missed my best friend.  
"Guess what?" I told that Sammy was here, I swear she going to run for missed Sammy,plus they became good friends after we both came back from the mission.  
"Come on lets go see her."


	2. KARMA!

**Hey guys do you think I should put Lissa as Queen?**  
**And do y'all think I should put different POV's?**  
**THANK YOU FOR READING,SOOO MUCH!**  
**~Sabrina!~ P.S. Sabrina is my real name ;)**

**Rose POV**

"Hey Sammy!Over here!"I called to looked around her shoulder and then Lissa hugged her,  
no more like looked at me and gave me a look that said 'Whoa she must miss her,huh?' I nodded.  
"And how does she even _know _her?"  
"Well long story short,I met her on a mission and she came back while visiting Tasha and they became really good friends."  
"Oh."He said.  
Lissa came back and took his hand and kissed her cheek. I have to put up with it at night when I get sucked into her head now in .Well maybe I was lucky that was all they were doing.  
I walked over to Samantha and asked "Wanna go have dinner?" I said right as my stomach all laughed.  
"I guess to was the Que,huh?"Christian said.  
We made our way to our favorite cafe.I had a cheeseburger and so did food got there we and thought it'd be fun to go that I walked to my dorm and fell asleep rather quickly,I didn't notice how tried I was till dream went to the same thing it always did.  
The Russian God.I would say mine but he's Tasha and god knows their are (Most likely) happy as hell.  
When my dream finally faded I awoke to Jade Green eyes .  
I sat up.  
"Whats up?"  
"I came to see if you were heard you screaming.I used to back up key to get as soon as I touched your arm you started to wake,okay?"  
"Yeah,are you?" I asked She sighed.  
"Your always putting me in front of need a shopping pamper yourself no if,  
ands,or buts about we go swimmin',though Sammy's waiting for us."  
"If and but." I said just annoy rolled her eyes and got up to pick out my clothes.  
I got up to go get my favorite Bikini.  
Once that was done I put a cover-up on and walked out with Lissa,my best friend.  
We got to the soon I was about walk toward to arms wrapped around my waist and slung over their shoulder then slammed me into the pool.I'll be damned if someone wants to dump me in the pool and think that they are not on my way I grabbed their shirt and brought them with me and I saw who it .When we reach the surface.I looked at and smirked.  
"Rose you bitch."He said to me "Hey Karma is a real know Bastard?"  
We swam and had a blast and even Adrian showed up and also Mia too.  
I walked to my dorm and thought to go to the Gym I haven't had time to go today.

**Dimitri POV**

As I ran I thought about who used to be MY Goddess,But not any more,Rose Hathaway.  
I thought of all the great moments with Roza like when she tried to take my down and in the end I was the one who got her pinned.I know I will never forget was when I truly fell in love with way she felt under my touch how she was the only that got to .Roza was who held my heart,soul and everything else.I would never love again.I don't think it's a matter of wouldn't it's can' everything I do reminds me of her.I'd find some girls like Rozabut never Roza,plus,every time I do find some like Roza,I run away because it brings to many unwanted flashbacks.I sighed and shoved her to the back of my mind,  
cause I don't think I could ever STOP thinking about her.I still felt back for thinking so much about right after Tasha I connot help it,I was addicted to her.I mean how could you not?She is the love of my I walked in a I saw Momma cooking with Sonya.  
"Hello Dimka,have a nice run?" Asked ,DUH! I how could I not,it was the only time I got to think about Roza.  
"Yes,yes I I go get Paul and my little girl?"  
"Yes that would be very helpful of you Dimka."  
Why Sonya was so quite? I'm going to have to ask.  
I went up he stairs and changed clothes.  
"Paul,Maryanne dinner!" I called I looked at Maryanne she looked alot like Roza.  
Her hair was nearly the same color just a tiny bit lighter brown she maybe 3 but she was alot smarter than most kids her had a bit of a evil side but other wise she was a very good she was already a great little fighter like Roza but Roza had alot more of a evil side to her but I don't mind.  
After we ate Momma took Maryanne a we were of to 7:00 AM we off the Germany with the new Royal Court. Lissa and Christian see coming to see us next week for Maryanne's birthday.4 already.

What did y'all think reminder REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES!  
~Sabrina!~


	3. Maybe

**Rose POV**

"What! We're going to Germany!" I yelled "I hate to say,but yes we are and as my Guardian you must go with me.I'm really sorry,Rose"Said Lissa very calmly.  
And plus her as trying to calm me through the bond too.  
Slowly it starts to work,I regain my control,too.  
"Well,Sammy's coming it can't be that bad,right.  
She quit her charge to come with she's staying at the German Court ." Well that cheered me up more,I get Lissa and two best friends in the whole world.I don't know what I would do without them all my other Friends that,I loved dearly and they loved me too.  
So it's all good.  
I smiled at Lissa.  
"Your plus,I ALWAYS wanted to go to a beer so did Fireman."  
I laughed when Lissa groaned.  
"Yeah,sure y'all do."

**Dimitri POV**

We were getting up to head out to good thing about Germany it is buatilful like 's been there from what Lissa told me last we Maryanne,  
Viktoria and I got on the went wide eyed.  
I the way she was and saw.I laughed Viktoria did so too.  
A pet that was something you don't see every day.  
When we got to our train was on my lap,  
playing with a soon as she put it away,she was out.  
I put her in the seat next to me and folded up the arm rest so she can put her head on my before she was totally asleep she asked the quiestion I been hoping she's never ask "Why isn't Mommy here where is she?The one I hear you and Grandma talk about.I think her name is Roza?" Shit,shit,shit!  
What do I say? 'Oh well Roza was my student and we fell in love then I left her to go Gruad your real Mommy and then had you then Tasha-your mother- died in a car wreck 2 weeks after you were born'.So I did the best I could.  
"She is a friend.A Guardian I used to work with."  
" why do talk about her so much then?" Damn my kid can never stop can she?  
"Well...we were super good you should go to sleep or you'll be tried all day." She Smiled and fell looked so at peace when she was asleep.I smiled and looked up to see everyone asleep.  
Oh well so guess I will too.  
After we go off the train I saw what Lissa WAS talkin' about,they looked like a Church in what you see in Russia and then the REAL Church was painted to wall with such detail it was hard to see all of them,  
even for a Dhampir.I leaned in to see it better,when a voice behind me said "Breath taking isn't it?" She said I turned around to see a was very tall 5'11 to 6'1 women,with black hair and dark blue-green eyes,she wasn't from Germany I could tell.  
"Yes it I've lived in Russia and I thought that was breath taking but this...well Russia has nothing on it."I said "I know so have I,and I agree with you don't mind me asking your name do you?"  
"Dimitri Belikov,you?"  
"Phoebe,Phoebe Tylite.I'm the head of the Guardians nice to meet you.I've heard alot about you and your student,Rose Hathaway."She hurt hearing Roza's name hurt but life must go on.  
"Nice to meet you too."We shook hands and I saw a wedding ring that can't be a ring can it?No it can't I know that for sure,or do I? But then it's been years sense I've been in the society,too.  
Maybe Lissa being Queen,she made a few new laws.I hope so.  
"There will be a "party" in he cafe right down the street.  
For all the new people coming here and plus me becoming head.  
If you would like to join us please come.I'm sorry but I must go and it was very meeting you,"she paused"Oh my god did I say that twice?Man I suck at this formal stuff,so please forgive me.I'm just getting a hang of bye and I hope I will be seeing you."  
She turned around rather quickly and walked away into some shop.  
But that same thing kept ruinn' through my head 'Was she really married?'  
No that can't be.I walked to my maybe,maybe she was married and that the could have been a chance that me and Roza could have.

Maybe.


End file.
